Christmas Nightmare
by EugeneFitzherbert
Summary: For Cody's gift, Bailey calls Carrie to come onto the ship. What happens when Cody's gift becomes a nightmare for Bailey?


**My First Ever Story!**

**I don't own anything so you can't sue. All I have are the ideas of this story**

**Enjoy! (:**

* * *

By the way everyone was acting,with happy faces and love & cheer, you could tell it was around Christmas time. It was Cody & Bailey's first Christmas together. Both were really excited about their presents.  
It was 2 weeks before Christmas! "Its almost Christmas Bailey Wailey!" Cody said.

"I know I'm really excited dear!" Bailey replies with a huge smile on her face.

She already has a present for Cody and was about to tell him about it when Zack and London interrupted," Daddy is coming for christmas! Daddy is coming!" London yells.

"That's nice London but let's leave them alone" Zack replies.

Bailey has an annoyed look on her face when someone unexpected arrives. They were on the sky deck when SHE arrives! Cody starts jumping up and down and runs to her and kisses her! Their mom is on the ship for Christmas!

"Cody! Zack! My little men! I missed you guys!" Carrie says.

"Mom stop calling us that!" Zack says. You can hear little giggles on the sky deck.

Cody asks why his mom is here and she says "Bailey asked me to come for Christmas & offered to pay for the plane fee!" Cody has a huge smile on his face and turns to Bailey

" You asked my mommy to come! I love you!"

Bailey giggles her awkward giggle and says" Of course I did,you were talking about how much you missed your mom so I asked her to come before Christmas and she agreed"

Then London says " Daddy paid for your ticket? Why would he do that?", she is all thinking why her dad would pay for "a poor persons" ticket.

Carrie replies,"I'm not sure, I told that I was gonna be out for a while so I can come here. I didn't want to just leave like that leaving no one to sing in the lounge. When I told him he offered to pay & I said okay!"

Days passed and everyone was having a good time until Carrie and Bailey were left alone in Zack's cabin.

Carrie barks," How did you become my son's girlfriend? I don't know how he would like you? You farm girl! London told me about you. London says that you were spending time with another guy when it was you & Cody's one year anniversary! What kind of girl does that? Zack told me that Cody was so depressed he ran away from the ship and shaved his head & all because of you! How did you guys get back together! Why don't you just stay away from my son!" Carrie yells at Bailey.

Bailey doesn't know what to think. She thought Cody's mom liked her. She wanted to cry so badly. She was speechless.

All Bailey said was, "Uhmmm. Uhh. , I'm sorry you think that but, me... me and your son...Cody...we,we love each other."

Carrie laughs, "Hahahahahaa. You think he loves you! Yeah right!" Carrie was acting diferrent. There was something about Bailey she didn't like.

Bailey was really upset. She ran to her room and cried herself to sleep. Carrie had a huge smile on her face and didn't even feel bad for what she did. The time Bailey & Carrie were in the Zack's cabin, the twins were off working.

"Zack! Zack! Guess what!",Cody yells across the sky deck.

"WHAT? What do you want know? I'm talking to Maya on the phone. She's enjoying her vacation with her parents in LA. So make it quick." Zack replies.

"Okay,so you know how Bailey asked mommy to come to the ship for Christmas right?"

Zack interrupys and mumbles "Yea I know why did your girlfriend have to invite mom?"

"What did you say Zack".

"Oh nothing Cody. Go on." Cody continues," So I called Bailey's parents and asked them if they can come too. And they agreed. I asked mom to tell them cause I thought mom would convince them more. When they were talking on the phone I overheard them & it sounded like knew mom. And after mom stormed out of the room & I didn't know where she went."

Zack says"Oh mom went into my cabin. London & Bailey were there too to help me with my project. Then called me and that's why I called you cuz he needed us to work. So yea. & London came along cause she said something about Moseby telling her that her pony was sent on the wrong ship or whatever. I left mom & Bailey alone in the cabin. I think they might still be in there. You can check."

Cody has a worried look on his face because when he overheard his mom's conversation with he heard Carrie say," Trina? Trina Pickett! Your Bailey's mom! YOU! You who made my high school life miserable! You!" By the tone of her voice he knew she was angry. When he remembered that he ran to Zack cabin.


End file.
